Ben 10 Hundred Season 1
by agentbeast
Summary: Ben is 19 years old, but when he starts his heroing acts again, and Gwen finds out she wants in. A new threat is rising, Kevin's gone, and 10 Hundred Aliens! This exists in my own universe and was meant to take place after Ben 10 Alien Force.
1. All in All part 1

_Ben 10 Hundred_

_All in All __**part 1**_

_**By Agentbeast**_

_A man dressed completely in black ran through Bell Wood as sirens wailed not far behind him. He rounded a corner losing the police; he stopped to catch his breath. There was a load screech as a pterosaur like creature dove towards him. He managed to dodge the beast at the last second than broke into a sprint with the dinosaur not far behind. The man ducked into an alley and noticed the shadow of whatever had been chasing him; he looked up and realized that the shadow was projected by the full moon. Looking for cover he ran across the street and into another alley. He noticed the shadow yet again but when he looked up the being was nowhere to be seen, than he felt something wrap around his ankle. He glanced down and realized that the shadow of the creature was becoming the creature itself, and its tail was wrapped around his foot, within seconds the shadow had become the pterodactyl thing, swooped of the ground and then soared through the city with the bank robber twisted in his tail. It plunged towards a police car which swerved out of the way and the officer jumped out of the car door with a gun pointed at the seemingly prehistoric beast. As it turned in the sky it headed back towards the police who shot hitting it in shoulder which began to ooze blood. Seemingly infuriated it flew directly at the police car and than hovered about three feet from the police who pointed the gun at the creature's chest, which had an odd symbol regarding an hour glass on it. _

"_What are you?" Demanded the police very quietly, not lowering his weapon. As if to try to answer the thing screeched than it swung its tail around and dropped the robber on the hood of the police car. Than flew away. _

_The T.V. in the small apartment was blasting, "That's all the police have been able to discover about the murder." It reported. A nineteen year old with fiery orange hair and blue pajamas sat down on the couch with a bowl of cereal. She grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels, than stopped on one saying, _

"_And next we'll talk about the mysterious beings who continue to appear here in Bell Wood, after the break." _

"_Mysterious beings?" She asked out loud as if someone would answer. She somewhat anxiously ate her cereal. Then the news was back._

"_As you all know there have been a lot of sightings of odd beings here in Bell Wood. It seems that this started about nine years ago. In addition we have no explanation for their presence here. When they first began appearing we called them aliens. Five years later, when they seemed to return, we did the same. And now? Well even with yet another major return of them, we haven't yet declared if they're aliens or not. Yesterday night an extremely odd pterodactyl like being was sighted by a local police." "It dove towards my car and I managed to dodge it, I than shot at it hitting it in the shoulder, it came back and simply dropped a man from a crime that happened half an hour earlier on my hood. It than flew off." "After talking to the police we visited the man that had been dropped on the hood for a description of the creature." "It had ghostly blue eyes, a long silver beak, and a purple tongue, there was something coming of the back of it's head, like pterodactyls had, cloak like wings, to fingers on each hand, no legs, and a long tail that is sharp on the end." He reported. "In addition to that demonic creature we've recorded about 47 more of these 'alien encounters'. Some, including, what we've started to call, Extreme Ignighter and Total Control. And so many more."_

_She turned off the television and grabbed a phone. "Hello Ben? It's Gwen."_


	2. All in All part 2

**Ben 10 Hundred**

**All in All **part 2

**By Agentbeast**

**There was knocking on Gwen's apartment door. "Gwen, it's Ben!" Shouted a young man, who happens to be the bearer of the Omnitrix. The door swung open and Ben showed himself to the small living area. Gwen followed. She was now dressed in a blue hooded sweatshirt with her hair back wearing black jeans. **

"**I half expected you to fly through my window." Joked his cousin, Gwen. Ben wore a white jacket with a black collar, and stripes down the sleeves and front and a pair of jeans. **

**He took a sip of the smoothie he had brought with him and replied, "Don't worry, I've matured." Before belching loudly. **

"**Obviously." mumbled Gwen sarcastically. **

"**So what's up?" Asked Ben after another drink of his smoothie. **

"**Not much, just the fact that you've been traveling the world and kicking alien butt without a word about it to me or Grandpa Max!" Exclaimed Gwen. **

"**Jealous much?" Smirked Ben. **

"**Jealous? Jealous of what!?" Yelled Gwen. **

"**That I've become an international super hero." Ben explained smiling broadly. **

"**Well like you never need any help with anything. I or Grandpa Max could be of help." Said Gwen. **

"**So, in other words, you want to be my side kick, again?" Asked Ben, still smiling. **

"**First off, I was never a side kick, we were a team. And second, I'm just as powerful as you, if not more. Therefore I would not be considered a side kick." Corrected Gwen. **

"**But you want in?" He had to ask, raising an eye brow. **

"**Yes." Confirmed Gwen. "Okay then." Agreed Ben. **

"**Wait," demanded Gwen as Ben began to stand. **

"**Yeah?" He asked. **

"**Have you seen or heard anything about Kevin?" Gwen questioned. **

"**Probably as much as you. If you save a planet by flying into space with an active bomb, it's usually safe to assume that the idiot who did so is dead." Said Ben seconds before finishing off his smoothie. **

"**It wasn't a bomb, it was a high density alien injection that would have exploded sending acid every where throughout earth, causing earth to melt into nothing along with the beings living there. Kevin is not an idiot; he was a hero, as much of a hero as you are. And, he's not dead. **

"**Gwen it's been a year," started Ben. **

"**So!?" Challenged Gwen. **

"**Well, I've gotta run. See you around." Said Ben, as he walked back out through the apartment door. **

"**Ben Tennyson! You get back here this instant! You know nine years ago you would have argued about this with me for hours!!" Gwen yelled down the hall after Ben, She liked to talk about Kevin any chance she could especially sense the chances that he was still alive were extremely small. **

**Ben walked to Mr. Smoothie and ordered a Strawberry Smoothie. He continued down the street still slurping the smoothie. Every thing seemed calm, perfectly calm. He continued touring Bell Wood for any sign of trouble, none. He heard his cell phone begin to ring and quickly pulled it from his pocket. **

"**Ben, how quickly can you get to France?" "I'm not sure. Why?" Ben asked. **

"**Trouble in Paris." Said Gwen. **

"**I'll get Ship." Said Ben before hanging up.**

**Ship flew towards the Eiffel tower and Ben jumped without a parachute or anything. As he fell closer to the tower he slammed down the omnitrix. As the skin tightened around his bones into nothing, his legs combined into a single tail, and most of his bones shrunk. He looked somewhat like a demonic, legless, skeleton falling towards the Eiffel Tower, than, his skeletal body erupted in flames. He looked like a fiery ghost from the pits of Hell. **

"**Now where'd he go?" He asked himself in a somewhat whispery voice. A being 9 feet tall jumped at him from behind, literally grabbing on to Extreme Ignighter's spine. Extreme Ignighter was thrown towards the Eiffel Tower, when he landed he felt the Eiffel Tower bending and when his bony fingers touched, he realized it was scolding hot. He looked down and was relieved to see that every one had been evacuated. He felt something latch around his neck and realized it was a hand, an incredibly muscular veiny hand. It squeezed and took Extreme Ignighter's breath, and at the same time he heard a scream, not everyone had abandoned the burning structure. There was still a five year old boy inside. **

"**Are you the one they call Ben Tennyson!?" Demanded the evil being, holding Extreme Ignighter. Extreme Ignighter reached toward the omnitrix to switch to an alien that may be of more help. **

"**Don't try it." Smiled the villain. **

**Extreme Ignighter tried to phase through the things hand, or even the Eiffel Tower, the alien freak noticed and smiled even more, "Power Drainer, extremely rare tech, alien tech." He held up his wrist showing of the odd device. "I am here to warn you. Be prepared, for worse is coming much worse. From all over the galaxy. I will be joining them." **

"**You want to kill me, and yet you warn me?" Asked Extreme Ignighter. **

"**No, I am simply bringing the message, the one sending the warning is anonymous. He also warns Gwendolyn about interfering with all the battles to come." He said before somehow disappearing. Extreme Ignighter quickly grabbed the child from the Eiffel Tower and flew towards the ground. **

"**I thought you were supposed to be mean?" Asked the little boy, obviously a tourist from America. **

"**What?" Extreme Ignighter asked a bit surprised. **

"**They talk about you at church, demons; they work for the devil, right? Do you work for the devil?" Extreme Ignighter stopped midair for a second but soon continued. **

"**I am not a demon, technically, I'm an alien. And I don't work for the devil, I save people." **

"**Like you did to me!" Laughed the little boy. **

"**Exactly." Said Extreme Ignighter before lowering the boy towards his parents. **

"**Mommy Daddy!! He's not mean, he saved me!" Cheered the little boy. **

"**All in a days work." Said Extreme Ignighter before flying towards ship.**

**Than the morphed Eiffel Tower began to bend downward towards the crowd. Some ran, others were too stunned. Just than a creature that was seemingly completely made out of electricity but wore what looked like some kind of metal black and white shirt with an hour glass like symbol on the front with glowing green lines coming from it appeared. **

"**Stand back." He said in an odd buzzing voice. He put his hands up and shot electricity at the tower and it immediately began to stand and demorph. He than flew off with out a word. **


	3. All in All part 3

**Ben 10 Hundred**

**All in All **part 3

**By Agentbeast**

**Ben and Gwen met in Gwen's apartment for the second time that day. "What was that about?" Asked Gwen after a period of silence. "It was a warning, and it totally kicked my butt." Ben responded before slurping down more of his smoothie, which they had had to get on their way back. "What did he say?" Gwen asked ignoring the last part of his comment. "Villains worse than him are coming to kill me from all over the galaxy." Answered Ben. "So we practice than beat them each into a pulp." Smiled Gwen. "No, he also warned to keep you from interfering." Said Ben. "And?" Asked Gwen raising an eyebrow. "And know this fights gonna be tough and not over quickly. You can help, but you can't fight." Explained Ben. "You can't really," started Gwen. "I told you, you are not going to fight." Demanded Ben before waking Ship who had fallen asleep on the floor next to the couch, "Come on Ship. We've got to go to the training house." **

**Ship landed Ben in Barrow, Alaska. Ben rushed through and out of the town. He later found the house he was looking for than ducked around back and into the basement. He flicked on the light switch and, as the lights flickered on, the amazingly large portion of the building seemed to come to life. There were pure white, metal walls that were dented and charred. Doors that looked like they've been broken millions of times. Amazingly windows revealing more rooms that didn't seem even scratched. "Okay Ship, do you want to help or," Ben noticed that Ship had already dozed off. "Well, looks like it's up to me." Ben said aloud before he slammed down the omnitrix. The Omnitrix seemed to move up his sleeve until it was squarely on his chest than his clothes seemed to change shape and harden into some sort of shirt like shell. Than in an electric explosion his flesh, bones, muscles, organs and every thing became some sort of powerful green electricity. "Now. I'll use Total Control to activate the machine." He said out loud before shooting electrical beams from his hands at a super computer like thing. Tons of data started to speed across the screen. "Perfect." He said after returning to normal. He got into position and the door out of the basement locked itself and the lights dimmed slightly and a laser shot at Ben who barely managed to dodge it. He then slammed down the omnitrix and he became Extreme Ignighter. A door opened above him and he felt a couple cool drops of water. Second later water poured down at him. "That was close!" He said after managing to move. A spot in the floor opened and large odd cannon, it aimed than began to shoot rockets at Extreme Ignighter. He blasted flames at the first two and managed to back away than avoided the third and fourth and backed into a metal wall. "Uh oh," he sighed as the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth rockets rocketed forward. Extreme Ignighter used his skeletal hand to block as best as he could. They hit and Extreme Ignighter was out cold, but only for a short amount of time, because the whole training facility went crazy and began to attack. Water spilled, bullets bounced, rockets raced, lasers cut, cannons hummed, robots rummaged, and the whole place seemed to have a complete malfunction. The omnitrix timed out and Ben raced towards the door trying not to get hurt in the process. He finally got to the door and realized it was locked still, he than rushed towards the computer that controlled the whole place. He began to type like a maniac. "C'mon, c'mon." He begged trying to figure out the problem. Than a picture appeared on the screen, Ben couldn't make out the face, but the voice sounded familiar. "Hello Tennyson," said the voice. "Kevin!?" Demanded Ben. **


	4. All in All part 4

_Ben 10 Hundred_

_All in All __**part 4**_

_**By Agentbeast**_

"_**You mean Kevin is alive!?" asked Gwen excitedly. "You don't even care that he hacked into the main computer system of the training house and nearly killed me!?" demanded Ben. "Well of course I do, but, this is Kevin." said Gwen blushing, but just slightly. "Yes, but he tried to kill me!" reminded Ben. "I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation." said Gwen. "Yeah, like the fact he wants me dead?" asked Ben. "I'm going to try to find where he is, than we can help him back home." said Gwen. "No, he's going to come to try to kill me. He knows exactly how to get back." "Ben," started Gwen. "You think this over Gwen, I'm going home." interrupted Ben before leaving through the apartment door. "No! You are not leaving!" said Gwen before muttering something under her breath. A large blue tentacle looking thing shot from her outstretched arm tangling around Ben and bringing him back into the room. "So, you've done some more magic studying?" asked Ben when the magical limb unwrapped him. "Of course." answered Gwen, "Now, we are going to go help Kevin." "Not a chance!" replied Ben. "So you wont help one of your partners because you suspect that he may be slightly angry with you?" asked Gwen. "You know it's different. He told me he was coming, coming to kill me. He said his powers are better than ever, and he'll use them to kill me!" argued Ben. "Well," Gwen had to pause, thinking about what more she could possibly say. "I think that he was horribly hurt, mentally. It's brought out his inner savage and apparently some inner power." Ben walked towards the door, "I promised to meet Julie at Mr. Smoothie, you wanna come?" He said reaching for the knob. "No," Gwen managed to say, her eyes clouding with tears. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Assured Ben before swinging the door opened and leaving. **_

_**Ben was enjoying his smoothie while Julie was going on and on about relationship stuff when a large red being crashed to earth 12 feet away. It was the guy from the Eiffel tower incident. He stood, with all four of his arms covered in veins. Ben realized that he hadn't noticed him being a Tetramand in their original meeting. However he was dressed much differently, wearing only incredibly tight black shorts, brass knuckles, and no extremely high-tech gadgets. Ben studied him, he was obviously not an ordinary member of his species, mutant perhaps, with enhanced speed, double the muscle of any normal Tetramand, and most likely enhanced reflexes. Ben instinctively slammed down the omnitrix with ought bothering to turn the dial. His skin started to bubble and boil like a liquid and his bones melted and fused with the melting flesh and skin. His face oozed into a kind of distorted triangle and a bit of his skull hardened onto the top of his head. The melted skin, flesh, blood and bone mix turned a cheesy yellow when the transformation ended. "Who's that?" asked a frightened Julie. "Food Fight." responded Ben's alien transformation. "No, I mean the four armed freak," Julie said just as the mutant Tetramand charged at the odd pizza resembling alien that Ben had become. It punched towards Food Fight, who quickly reacted by twirling up it's arm. It immediately seemed to be in pain because of the scolding cheese like body, yet didn't say a word. "What is your name?" Demanded Food Fight. "I am, Dawgoula." it said through clenched, fangs. "How did you get like this!? You are no normal Tetramand!" Food Fight continued. Dawgoula kept silent. Food Fight squeezed tighter and began to expand over more of his body. "Animo," Dawgoula muttered squeezing all four eyes shut tightly. "What!?" yelled Food Fight out of surprise. "Dr. Animo, he's working for Leven. I was one of his experiments, the first of us." the large Tetramand said between clenched teeth. Food Fight coiled completely around Dawgoula with a sickening smile on his face. But when nothing happened he removed himself from the mutant Tetramand, who, in return punched him in the face immediately. Food Fights face, being made of a boiling, liquid and cheese like material, splattered every where. While Food Face grew another head out of the cheesy substance Dawgoula rushed towards Ben's date, collecting her in his arms. "Congratulations, you have defeated me Ben Tennyson!!" shouted Dawgoula before hurtling into space with Julie in his arms.**_

_**The mutant Tetramand entered a room with crystal walls and a rock floor. All that was in the room was a throne, and of course, the being who sat upon it. "Dawgoula, were you defeated as planned." asked Kevin Levin's voice, it sounded deeper and darker than ever. "Not exactly as planned." The large red alien seemed to be trembling as he said this. "What happened?" asked Kevin Levin, his voice now showed that he was about to explode at Animo's first test subject. "He was going to kill me, I, I didn't have a choice." stuttered the mutation hopelessly. "You should have stayed and been killed by him. Now you have to suffer and be killed by me!" Yelled Kevin Levin rising from his diamond seat. He wore a black cape that covered all of his body but his face. However now his hands rocketed out towards Dawgoula, the were covered in crystal, like that of what the throne and room was made of. "Please stop! I have made up for my mistake!" yelled Dawgoula as he blocked Kevin's punches with his veiny arms. "I doubt that!" said Kevin, between his own clenched teeth. "Stop and I will prove it to you!" yelled Dawgoula who was incredibly bruised already. Kevin backed away. "Bring her in!" demanded Dawgoula wiping blood from his lip. Two robot drones walked in holding onto Julie, a third followed with a beam gun pointed at her head. "I figured that the Tennyson will forfeit when we threaten to hurt the girl." said Dawgoula, his mouth in a twisted smile. "You are correct, she may be helpful." Said Kevin, he turned to the drones. "Kill Dawgoula." He ordered. The one with the weapon fired hitting Dawgoula in the back of the neck. The abomination fell to the ground next to Julie who was standing their overwhelmed. **_


	5. Sidekick

**Ben 10 Hundred**

**Sidekick**

**By Agentbeast**

Ben and Gwen appeared at Mr. Smoothie's in a flash of blue light. "You were right, you can teleport us." Confirmed Ben before walking towards the building to order himself a smoothie. He had only taken one sip when police cars raced by with wailing sirens, he handed his smoothie to Gwen before slamming down the omnitrix. Ben's skin and bone twisted and morphed becoming tubular, his face, palms, knees, feet, chest and hip and crotch area hardened into some kind of metal. When the transformation had ended he looked like he was made of multiple pieces of metal held together by wires. "I've never seen him before." said Gwen studying Ben's transformation. "I doubt you've seen many of them." Replied Ben before running off at extremely high speeds toward whatever crime that was being committed. Gwen sighed and placed Ben's smoothie on the table. She considered teleporting herself to the crime but figured Ben would be back soon.

When Ben returned he was still the odd cable alien. "What's it's name?" asked Gwen. "What?" asked Ben when he returned to his human form. "What was that aliens name?" repeated Gwen. "Oh, I call him Rewire." Smiled Ben picking up his smoothie. "Why?" asked Gwen. Ben set down the smoothie and activated the omnitrix. He repeated the earlier transformation until he became Rewire. "Now, try to hit my with something or cut at me." ordered Rewire. Gwen's hands lit up blue, than blasted an energy beam at Rewires stomach. The wires there shifted leaving a hole for the beam the harmlessly pass through. Gwen shot another energy beam at Rewire while he seemed somewhat distracted, it hit his arm, slicing the wire and knocking in clean off. "Ben, I'm so sorry!" said Gwen rushing forward. "Don't be," replied Rewire as the wires on his shoulder stretched toward the fallen arm until the wires were completely reattached. He than returned to normal. "That's why I call him Rewire." said Ben answering Gwen's earlier question.

Later that day Gwen called Ben, "So no plumber missions for us today? No robberies or anything?" she had asked. "Well, I have gone on plenty today." Ben had replied. "And you didn't call me?" she asked. "Is that a problem?" asked Ben. "Ben, we are partners," started Gwen. "Sorry, this whole Julie being kidnapped thing has really messed up my head." apologized Ben. "Well, pull your self together! You act like you don't need me at all!" Gwen yelled into the phone. "To be honest, I don't." Said Ben before hanging up, leaving Gwen slightly in shock.

Early the next morning Gwen set out on a shopping trip. She didn't need to be Ben's _sidekick especially if he didn't think he needed one! But Ben had plans of his own. He had heard about some alien activity somewhere in Bellwood from one of his old friends Matt, the half Necrofriggian. He was sticking to the shadows as one of his favorite aliens, Pterrasaur. However there was no sign of them. But he saw someone climbing out of the sewer, they appeared somewhat robotic, covered in only red, black & yellow armor. He ducked under the man hole cover before it had time to close._

_The sewers were infested by these robot wannabes. Carrying crates and boxes, testing the gross sewer water, which Pterrasaur had even seen a few try to drink. He continued to tour the normaly uninhabited sewers until he noticed a being twice the size of all the others, with stronger looking armor. Pterrasaur assumed this was their leader and listened in to his orders. Unfortunately they seemed to speak a language he was unfamiliar of, not a human language at all. He fled the sewer to search for Gwen assuming that she may be able to understand or translate the language. _

_Ben ran into the mall with a small group of the odd robotic creatures right behind him. He figured Gwen would be here, he planned to lead them to her so that she may be able to decode their language. However upon entering the mall they scattered through ought the large being destroying what they could. "Oh great," said Ben before activating the omnitrix than pressing it down. His bones shifted positions and turned to stone as his skin hardened to rock. His teeth sharpened and some curved over his lips. The back of his skull morphed until there seemed to be an open volcano there. The same happened to his elbows and the back of his shoulders His clothes also stretched so that in seemingly random places there was black cloth covered rock. "Ben?" he heard a voice when the transformation was over. He turned towards the voice to learn that it was Gwen. "You need to use your powers to figure out those things language." ordered Ben's transformation. "Okay, if I can finish the mission with you." replied Gwen. "There's no need. I can handle it myself." Responded the volcanic being. "Than good luck!" said Gwen before teleporting herself with a spell. A blast from one of the mechanical organisms hit the rock skinned alien transformation in the back. When the large volcanic alien turned more of the robotic aliens gathered around him, surrounding him. This gave the shoppers a chance to run, but most did not take it. They were stunned by the big rock thing with multiple volcanoes jutting from it's body, with the odd hour glass symbol on it's chest as many of the odd supposed aliens were described as having. However, they were also stunned by the somewhat cyborg looking things surrounding it. All of the cyborg like things' hands morphed into guns, all pointed at the rock think in the middle. They shot. Each red beam hitting Ben's alien form. While waiting for the smoke to clear the robotic beings were eager to see the dead victom. But when the smoke cleared the stone covered alien still in the center stood there with a large smile upon his rock hard face. "I'll show you a real blast!" He shouted turning his hands into cannons, no, small volcanoes. Magma burst from each volcano on his body, it hit the cyborg androids melting their armor and through their bodies. "They call me Volcano Burst for a reason!" smiled Ben's alien form._

_Rewire carefully removed the manhole cover and jumped down into the sewer tunnels. Upon landing the electricity from his body surged through the sewer water giving the closest robot beings a shock large enough to knock them out, and the farther ones a shock that may mildly hurt. Rewire tapped the omnitrix on his chest and he immediately changed from Rewire to Food Fight. He sank into the sewer water and his body seemed to float, he fought to keep himself from spreading out and at the same time tried to anchor himself to the bottem so to not be seen. He snaked around fallen androids and passed the feet of the others. He continued but and odd vacume thing sucked at him pulling him out of the water and into an odd glass container along with a lot of water. If he had not been cooled by the sewer water he would have easily brocken out. But now there was an obvious orange gunk in the glass container, several of the robotic beings appeared and, after seeing the yellow and orange gunk, lifted the container towards a table, one opened the lid. Food Fight hopped out and ran down one of the long sewer channels. But the cyborgs seemed to learn quickly because soon four different vacumes were sucking at him from different directions, literally tearing him apart. _

_Food Fight woke up in an oversized test tube, he smirked than slapped at the omnitrix transforming himself into Pterrasaur, who passed through the glass of the test tube. He studied the room, completely made out of concrete, with the test tube in the center. He move towards the wall and tried to phase through it, but a huge electric shock traveled through his body and than attacked the omnitrix, turning him human. Ben tried to go hero, but the omnitrix was temporarily shorted out! He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to call Gwen but thought better of it and sent her a text._

_Gwen's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She opened it and read the recent text she had received from Ben. "Gwen I Need help ASAP" the text said, she flipped up her hood and texted back as she left her apartment. _

_Ben waited for Gwen to text back, finally he got her text. "Where?" it said. Ben texted back a vague answer, "Somewhere in the sewers" _

_Gwen snuck into the sewers and dashed from tunnel to tunnel. She was almost caught by plenty of the odd robotic android things but finally recognized Ben's mana. She followed it to a concrete wall, after searching for any possible way in she mumbled something quietly and teleported to the room containing Ben._

_Upon entering she saw that Ben had been cornered by a group of the robotic alien freaks. "Ultialifeta!" yelled Gwen her hand blue. Within seconds the floor under the cyborg things rose at high speeds and crushed the robot beings like bugs. The floor lowered so that Ben managed to limp over to Gwen. He had a black eyes and plenty of cuts and bruises. "Are you alright?" asked Gwen studying Ben's injuries. "Fine, but the omnitrix shorted out after I was shocked." explained Ben. "I think it was overloaded with the electricity. You need to find a way of draining or using it." Suggested Gwen after a couple of minutes. Ben thought for a bit, "If we can get it to transform me into Total control, he would absorb any extra electricity." He concluded. "I don't know who Total Control is," admitted Gwen, "and the omnitrix doesn't work now, as you've stated." "Good point." said Ben. "Come on, we've got to stop them," Ben added, wincing as he tried to walk. "Here," said Gwen before blow energy floated from her hands and enveloped Ben who breathed it in. He instantly felt much better and realized that he was mostly healed. Gwen than, once again, mumbled the spell, and they were instantaneously out of the concrete room. _

_The two searched the sewers for the leader. They heard him before the saw him, mainly because he was the only one who talked. Gwen's eyes lit up blue when she listened to his words. "I want those explosives ready in less than twelve hours! And any one else look for our trespassers! Hurry!!" Gwen translated. "What do they need explosives for?" whispered Ben. "I can't read minds Ben." responded Gwen as she scanned the surrounding area for the robotic soldiers. "Don't move a muscle." ordered a robotic voice from behind the two as they felt something metallic press against their backs. They were shoved forward and towards the leader, they cooperated, for now. _

_The leader turned to them and said something which Gwen seemed to understand but Ben stared at him blankly. He turned to face only Ben. "You only understand English?" He asked in a booming voice. "Yeah, I considered taking French while I was in school, but never did. I probably would have failed anyways you see-" Ben had joked. "Enough!" Demanded the leader, "I am Prince Droib, prince of the Roboids!" "That's cool." Ben smirked. "I am King Tennyson. King of the Omnitrix, ruler of multiple alien forms." Prince Droib turned to Gwen. "Are you also royalty?" He asked. Ben held back his laugh. "No," said Gwen not quite sure of what to say. "Than you pose no threat to me." He looked towards the Roboid that still stood behind Ben and Gwen. "Bring King Tennyson to his doom, you may leave, her." he ordered motioning towards Gwen at the end. As Ben was lead away Gwen quickly thought of a plan. "What are you doing down here?" She asked Prince Droib. "We are installing different other wordly explosives so that the primitive life forms of this planet may be put out of the misery of living on this miserable planet. My species will than take over the planet and rebuild it completely." Explained the Prince. _

_The Roboid soldier lead Ben to a dead end where he was ordered to stand against the wall. It than a compartment on either of his shoulders and small red, yellow and black balls shot out and landed on the ground. They each began to grow and morph until they were exact duplicates of the originals. Their hands became guns like they had earlier when Ben was Volcano Burst. Their cannon hands shot and Ben closed his eyes expecting to feel a lot of horrible pain, but when it didn't come he opened his eyes. He saw all of the Roboids fall to the ground, each missing at the very least a head. He looked beyond them to Gwen. "Come on!" She yelled to him. Ben ran towards Gwen. _

"_Did you kill the Prince?" He asked. "No, I couldn't, those Roboids would have been on me in seconds. I have a plan, but we need your omnitrix." She said. They both heard Prince Droib talking in the odd alien language. "Follow my lead," Gwen whispered putting Ben's hands behind his back and leading him toward the Prince's voice. "Excuse me, Prince Droib. I have captured him. As you suspected he did manage to get lose." All of the Roboids near seemed to scatter, as if they were not worthy to witness this. "Than he has enough power for me to drain." Prince Droib responded as his fingers turned into odd looking cables. "You may leave." He said to Gwen. When she left he spoke only to Ben. "Well King Tennyson, it would seem that you are about to die. Where is it that your species energy is drained from?" Prince Droib said. Ben realized what Gwen had meant to happen, he held out his wrist. "Here," he said indicating towards the omnitrix. "I am glad that you are willing to cooperate." Droib said before trying to make an odd robotic smile. His cable like fingers twisted of the watch like device and plugged into it than began to suck electricity from it. After a short amount of time part of the omnitrix sprang up. "What does that mean!?" Demanded Prince Droib. "It means that I have just the right amount of energy!" smiled Ben before tearing the cables off of the omnitrix than slamming it down._

_His fingers changed until there were only three per hand, they each became claws. His hair spread over his body covering him in fur. His skin, that was no longer visible, turned purple and some stretched to create wings coming off the back of his arms. He also grew three claws from his feet while his ears grew much larger. When the process was complete he somewhat resembled a large bat. "See ya!" he shouted before turning and sprinting through the sewers to find Gwen. He heard sewer water splashing, foot steps in the slime coming towards him. As he turned the corner he almost slammed into Gwen. "Where do we go?" asked the bat like transformation. "Out, the way we came!" Yelled Gwen before they both began to run down a somewhat familiar passage. "By the way," panted Gwen. "what's his name?" "Frost Bite." he responded. Gwen noticed a single Roboid running in their direction. "Why do you-" she started to say, but the answer became obvious when his teeth grew longer and he jumped at the Roboid biting at him. When the teeth came out of the Roboids neck a thick sheet of ice began to cover it's whole body. "That's why." said Frost Bite while his teeth shrunk back to normal length. _

"_Wait, why do we need to get out so quickly?" asked Frost Bite beginning to slow down. "Don't slow down, speed up! I rewired the alien explosives so that it should all be contained within the sewer, destroying them." Explained Gwen. "Good plan." Complemented Frost Bite before speeding up and running ahead of Gwen, who struggled to catch up. _

_Frost Bite crawled out of the man hole followed by Gwen. Both struggling to catch their breath. "When will they blow up?" asked Frost Bite. But almost as if waiting for that signal there was a huge explosion that shook the ground. Ben returned to human form. "Glad we don't have to worry about them anymore." He said studying the now dark night sky, "If only they sold smoothies at this time of the day, well, night." He added with a smirk. Gwen laughed a bit than asked, "So are you sure you don't need a sidekick?" "Yes," Ben quickly responded. Gwen's smile faded. "But I could use a partner." Ben added with a laugh, Gwen laughed aswell. _

_But down in the sewers the army of Roboids was killed. But out of the water rose a nearly destroyed Prince Droib, his armor now almost completely gone, parts of his legs and arms missing. He walked to the nearest wall and put his weight against it. In an angry, yet relatively weak voice he yelled, "You shall pay King Tennyson, you shall pay!" _


	6. Street Smart

**Ben 10 Hundred**

**Street Smart**

**By Agentbeast**

"**Look, their they are." Gwen said pointing towards multiple vehicles, each tricked out in their own unique way. "Okay, what now?" asked Ben. "We watch," answered Gwen studying the vehicles and looking for people. "Exactly what I had in mind, use the watch!" laughed Ben before once again slamming down his alien transformation devise. **

**Each of the cars started and began to drive forward but an odd pale brown figure with large ears stepped into the road. The cars stopped and a figure stepped out of each vehicle. One of the five stepped had a large Mohawk, he towards the odd alien in the road. Ben's alien transformation didn't move but did speak, "I assume you know Kevin Levin?" Asked Ben's transformation **

"**Maybe," replied the largest of the five, the one who had approached the alien, he was now staring directly into Ben's alien forms face. **

"**That a yes?" Ben's alien form asked as he studied the odd gang. **

"**Depends, who are you? And what do you want?" The leader of the gang asked, still staring Ben's transformation in the eyes.**

"**I am Emphasize, and I want to know anything you can tell me about Kevin Levin." Said Ben's alien staring back at the leader. "And you are?" He added.**

"**I'm Line. And somehow I don't think Kevin Levin is any of your business!" Yelled the leader nearly spitting in Emphasizes face.**

"**Line?" asked Emphasize wiping the saliva from his face. **

"**Yeah! As in finish line!" shouted the shortest member of the gang who began forward, he gripped a crowbar in his right hand. **

**Line held up his hand as if to stop the members of his gang from advancing further, "It's short for Linus," he continued, "so what do you want from Levin?"**

"**I just want to know where he is." Explained Emphasize.**

"**Well I know where he diserves to be!" Shouted a gang member.**

"**Yeah, I heard he got killed!" Shouted another.**

"**C'mon guys, were not that lucky!" Laughed the largest of Line's followers. **

"**Cyaclarinium!" yelled a close by voice before a purple tornado like thing shot towards one of the gangs cars completely destroying it. It took Emphasize only a second to realize what had happened. In a blue flash Gwen appeared in the roof of one of the not yet demolished cars. "How dare you talk about him like that!?" She screemed her eyes glowing pink. However she didn't notice the gang member with the crowbar come up behind her. He gave it a swing but the purple tornado messed up his aim and he hit gwen in the butt. She turned but when she was about ready to murder the guy holding the crowbar a needle like bullet hit her in the neck, she fell to the ground out cold. **

**Gwen woke up and realized that she was in her bed. She sat up and realized that not only did her neck hurt where she was shot, but her butt hurt from the crowbar that had hit her. She tried to stand up but as Ben walked in she fell onto the floor. "You wont be able to stand for at least another ten minutes." Said Ben helping her back into the bed. **

"**What happened?" She asked sitting up. **

"**You got mad because of how they were talking about Kevin and you kinda went crazy with your powers. They shot you with a Dead Needle, but since your powers were freaking out it only put you to sleep. I had to bring you back here and pull you through a window."**

"**Than how come I can't walk?" Gwen wondered slightly confused.**

"**Every muscle in your body was put to sleep, I'd say your still asleep from the waist down." Answered Ben. "But when your legs wake up were going to Mr. Smoothie." He added.**

**At Mr. Smoothie both Ben and Gwen slurped at their smoothies. Gwen on her first and Ben on his third. **

"**I hope those guys aren't to mad." Gwen said in between sips of her smoothie.**

"**I don't know. They seemed really nice." Ben joked before taking yet another huge sip of his smoothie. They both heard the sound of squealing tires, roaring engines, and raging horns. Three cars slid into the Mr. Smoothie parking lot And two men hopped out of each car. **

"**Remember us?" Line said looking directly at Gwen, before turning towards the innocent people. **

"**Leave, y'all aint part of this!" shouted one of his gang members. When all of the innocents had left the gang of six surrounded Ben and Gwen. Ben activated his omnitrix and Gwen's hands lit up purple. Each of the gang members pulled out a tube somewhat like lipstick, but upon opening them a long laser like whip stretched out. **

"**Floarigh!" Shouted Gwen and both her and Ben were projected high into the air. **

"**Oops," Gwen managed to say. In a split second they both were 12 feet from landing back where they had started. Ben slammed down the omnitrix. His skin started to bubble and boil like a liquid and his bones melted and fused with the melting flesh and skin. His face oozed into a kind of distorted triangle and a bit of his skull hardened onto the top of his head. The melted skin, flesh, blood and bone mix turned a cheesy yellow when the transformation ended. **

"**Ready?" He asked. **

"**Why not?" said Gwen before reciting a spell and becoming invisible. Ben hit the ground first and he splattered, his body going every where covering most of the gang itself. It's member cried out in pain as their hair and skin burnt. Line sneered and placed an odd looking mask onto his face. **

"**This mask sees heat, extreme amounts that would be invisible to anything a human can create. I'll find you easily!" Line hollered to Gwen who was directly behind him, coming closer every second. She held out her invisible arm, that would have glowed crimson red if visible, and reached for the back of Lines neck. Line spun around at the last second and grabbed her arm. **

"**Nice try." He laughed under the mask. **

"**Excuse me." said a voice from behind Line. Line turned and recognized Ben's alien transformation from the previous night, but now his fist was triple the size, bigger than his head. Ben's alien swung it's fist and sent Line flying into the pole holding up the Mr. Smoothie sign. **

"**Where did you get all of this alien tech!?" Demanded the alien transformation with his fist in the air ready to punch again. **

"**We raided Levin's place when he disappeared. There's still more there. And there's a message for someone Tennyson." Admitted Line. Gwen studied Ben's alien form for a short amount of time than turned towards Line, then became visible again. **

"**Bring your gang and leave. Stay out of our way. And stay away from anything that's Kevin's!" She demanded. **

**When they left Ben, still in alien form, made his arm shrink down until it was it's normal size. **

"**So what do you call him again?" Asked Gwen unsure of what to do. **

"**Emphasize." He said before returning to normal. "Teleport us to Kevin's Basement." Ben added a second later. **

**When they appeared in Kevin's basement the first thing they noticed was Kevin's plumber badge. Gwen picked it up and a hologram message began to play. **

"**Hey Gwen, and Tennyson. I think there's something wrong with me, I'm losing my memory and my powers are uncontrollable. I'm going to die, in someway, I know that much. Don't try to save me, you'll be to late." **

**Kevin's hologram disappeared and the green of the plumbers badge faded until it was all black. **

"**Ben?" Asked Gwen, who felt like crying. **

"**Kevin's gone. Or at least the Kevin we know is gone." Sighed Ben, felling slightly saddened himself. Gwen couldn't hold it back any longer and began to cry. **


	7. Taken

**Ben 10 Hundred**

**Taken**

**By Agentbeast**

All tall brunette figure wearing a blue shirt with black sleeves, very dark blue jeans, and black converse walked through the forest continuously looking back for anyone who may try to follow him. His trail was lit only by the moonlight that managed to seep through the trees branches, yet he still saw his destination. He sprinted towards it however the contents of the plastic bag he was carrying weighed him down, but not very much. He finally got to the wooden shack and snuck in the front door. But immediately after entering two huge screams erupted from the inhabitants of the shack.

Two teens were obviously getting ready for bed, and the third was already in bed. The two grabbed handfuls of clothing and blankets to try and cover their nearly naked bodies. The male pretended to shield his eyes and healed the plastic bag he had brought forward. One of the girls stepped forward to take the bag, she had bright red hair like the petals of a rose, not letting go of the blankets she was using to cover herself she grabbed the bag.

"Clothes?" She asked going through the bag.

"I figured you'd each appreciate more." Smiled the guy who's bright blue eyes darted around the room. He met the eyes of the third young women in the room. She had slightly odd turquoise hair and slightly different turquoise like colored eyes, she smiled, the young man simply returned the smile and turned to walk away.

"Matt, what do you really want?" asked the last female, she had beautiful long brown hair.

Matt sighed, "I'll tell you in the morning."

Overnight Matt guarded the small shack that seemed to be in the middle of a random forest, it wasn't. He had spent an incredibly long time mapping and exploring the forest, he new it better than the back of his left hand, the exact amount of time had escaped him, though he had estimated seven years, even before he became the mutation he was today. Matt had carefully selected the place that the three girls would be hidden, it had to be safe, easily protected, unlikely to be seen, and in an area he could defend without losing his life, therefore he needed to know it well. It hadn't taken long for him to realize the ideal temporary hiding place for the three of them. Matt continued to think about this for hours, sometimes his mind would trail of to other thoughts such as Turquoise, the youngest of the three he was currently keeping safe, sense the day they had met he could not get over her beautiful eyes, perfect hair, and shy smile. Or at least that's what she looked through his eyes. But he also feared for her, and Rozey, along with Brittney. All for one reason, an extremely powerful evil mastermind had sent soldiers throughout every planet and dimension known to plumber. These soldiers were to collect any obviously unique being that was different from the rest of it's race, along with any thing that stood in their way. Two of his friends and pet had been taken already, he assumed that they were killed, but he had enough power and fighting skill to avoid being abducted for an unknown reason.

Matt's thoughts were interrupted by a large crash coming from the cabin, a Vulpimancer unlike any Matt had ever seen burst through a wall of the small building, running on four legs but holding unto the three young women in an extra pair of arms which should have not existed. She girls were wearing they're pajamas. In a split second Matt had become his Necrofriggian form, "Hold on!" He shouted to the girls now regretting not yet teaching them to fight with their alien halves. Breathing frost at the mutant Vulpimancer as he approached with his wings ready to snap into action , he prepared to rescue the girls. Soon the Vulpimancer was coated in a thick coat of ice and Matthew helped the three young women down. The ice around the Vulpimancer cracked slightly and soon shattered and the Vulpimancer slowly approached. It's orange fur slowly turned green and it's teeth started to grow from it's mouth like a Saber toothed tiger. The fur on his body that was now green bristled and hardened into quills of some sort., one of the spine covered arms reached down and pressed a button on a device on it's chest. It seemed like an unusually high tech communicator device.

"What do you want!?" Demanded Matt.

"I am Manticore. I am here to collect those three young alien human hybrids, but you should fetch me a handsome prize as well." Informed the green furred Vulpimancer before he shot quills from his tail at each of the girls and Matt.

Matt froze the quills and charged towards Manticore.

Rozey decided to help and changed into a Florauna, Wild Vine's species. By the time Rozey was a complete alien Brittney had started becoming a Kineceleran, XLR8's species. Both of the transformed girls looked at each other, smiled and ran towards Manticore. Rozey soon had vines struggling to hold Manticore's two extra arms together while Brittney dodged rapid fire quills and Matt continued trying to freeze him for as long as he could. The vines around Manticore's extra arms snapped and a quill fired from Manticore's back and hit a surprised Rozey in the face, something in the quills causing her to fall unconscious. She reverted back to her human form and collapsed onto the ground. Manticore swatted at Brittney with each of his paw like hands, he succeeded in hitting her and knocked her to the ground than shot her with numerous quills that seemed to pass right through her skin. She tried to stand but fell to the ground unconscious.

Turquoise stood away from the small battle and had watched her friends fighting and she knew they were near defeat. She closed her eyes and concentrated real hard and kept them closed. Her skin turned completely black and turquoise circuit looking patterns spread all over her body starting from her one eye. She opened her eye and looked at her hands, she had successfully turned into a Galvanic Mechomorph for the second time in her life. She concentrated again and a turquoise beam shot from her eye and hit Manticore in the back of the head. Turquoise didn't move, she was stunned at the feeling of all of this power. While she wasn't paying attention to him Manticore shot several quill spikes from his tail at Turquoise, they entered her liquid metallic skin. She fell to the ground. Matt breathed ice at Manticore freezing him for about the twentieth time and he flew over to Turquoise. He was releaved to discover that she was still alive but didn't have time to enjoy it, he started to hear the ice behind him cracking. It shattered as he turned. Manticore came slightly closer and stopped, Matt glared at him and the eye lacking mutant Vulpimancer seemed to stare back. Manticore seemed to try to test Matt by shooting a quill from his tail at him. It shot towards Matt but when it was an inch in front of his forehead Matt stretched his arm out and closed his fingers around the quill stopping it from moving anywhere. He ran towards Manticore and at the same time changed back to his human form. Manticore backed away slowly and continuosly shot needle like quills from the end of his tail at Matt who approached him with anger, a great anger that he could feel through his mutant Vulpimancer senses.

The quills pierced Matt's body one after another, most parts of his body were now oozing a scarlet liquid. But he wasn't about to stop. He ran faster and harder and leaped forward landing on Manticore's quill covered back. Each of the quills stuck into Matt's skin, he took the quill from his hand while Manticore's hands tried to remove him from his back. Matt stabbed the quill into Manticore's neck and in a short amount of time Manticore fell to the ground unconscious.

Matt changed into his alien form and froze every injury on his body and her returned to his human form again and the damage done to his body was hardly visible. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it, it had been nearly destroyed.

"Great." He said sarcastically before hearing Turquoise move behind him.

He went to Turquoise and helped her up.

"Hey, do you think you could, you know," Matt tried to say holding out his cell phone.

Turquoise picked up the cell phone and put both her hands around it and she, within seconds, merged with it, than in another short amount of time she oozed out of the phone and handed it to Matt. The phone was as good as new.

"Thanks." Said Matt before pushing a button.

"Ben, you should get over here. I'm with those girls you asked me to watch, Brittney, Rozey and Turquoise. Wait, what? How'd you?" Matt had said into the phone before Ben hung up on him. For a second Matt studied his phone than looked up and almost as if on cue a green circuit covered black ship landed not far from them. Two figures rushed from it towards Matt and Turquoise.

"What happened to you!?" Asked Gwen worriedly when she saw Matt, because while his injuries were hardly visible his clothes were incredibly torn.

"Some mutant Vulpimancer back there. He wanted to take the girls and I. But we beat him up pretty well. He calls himself Manticore." Matt explained.

"I'll check it out." Ben replied sounding tired.

"What's with him?" Asked Matt after Ben went to look at Manticore.

"Remember his girlfriend, Julie?" Gwen asked.

Matt nodded.

"A mutant Tetramand kidnapped her." Gwen said.

"Wow, that's gotta stink." Matt responded.

"But speaking of girlfriends, who's this?" Asked Gwen as if she had just noticed Turquoise.

"Oh, we're not, he's just, I'm-" Turquoise nervously started to try to explain.

"This is Turquoise. Her dad was human and her mom was a Galvanic Mechomorph." Matt explained.

"Uh huh, and you aren't going out?" Gwen asked studying Turquoise's alien form.

"No." Both Matt and Turquoise said in unison.

"Oh, what a shame. You two would be perfect together." Gwen said before walking over to Ben.

Matt and Turquoise stood there not saying a word, each slightly embarrassed about what Gwen had said and yet they were both thinking about it.

"Um, how about you go see if you can wake up Rozey and Brittney and I'll go help those two?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good." Turquoise responded turning back into a human and rushing towards her friends.

Matt watched Turquoise walk away and looked at her until he realized the Ben and Gwen had started calling his name.

Ben, Gwen and Matt were standing over Manticore's sleeping body.

"Did he say anything about being an experiment?" Ben asked Matt.

"No." Matt replied.

"He didn't have to. Look at the alien tech on his chest." Gwen said pointing to the odd communicator it had alien sign engraved in it.

"What's it say?" Matt asked.

"Well, according to what I picked up from Kevin, it says Zero Three." Gwen answered.

"The third of Animo's mutant abominations." Ben thought out loud.

"Was the first the one that took Julie?" Matt asked.

Ben looked at him.

"Gwen told me." Matt said.

"Yeah. The second one took Alan, Cooper, Helen, Manny and Peirce yesterday. We were to late to save them. Gwen knows that they're alive, she can feel it by using her Anodite powers, but she also knows that they are in horrible pain." Ben explained.

"With my powers I've learned how to sense others emotions." Gwen said slightly expanding on Ben's answer.

"What'll we do now?" Matt asked.

"You're going to train the girls to use their powers to their full potential. We're going to go back home, there's plenty of problems for us to take care of there." Gwen said.

"And what about him?" Matt asked pointing to Manticore.

"He won't be waking up, you stabbed him to hard, Gwen will teleport him." Ben informed.

Both Ben and Gwen walked back to ship, Ben was way ahead. On the way Gwen tripped and bumped into Turquoise.

"Oh, hey sorry. Turquoise right?" Gwen asked catching her balance.

"Yeah." Nodded Turquoise.

"Blue hair? Strange, I hear Matt's into that strange stuff. I hear he's also into quiet people, and my powers tell me one in particular." Gwen smiled then continued towards Ship.

Ship lifted off the ground and Ben and Gwen watched on the ground as Matt started training the three girls.

"They like each other, I can sense it." Gwen told Ben.

"I know, you've told me like twenty times. Is it really that big of a deal if to half alien kids are in love?" Ben asked about to fall asleep.

"Yes." Gwen replied thinking about Kevin.


	8. Brain Washed

**Ben 10 Hundred**

**Brainwashed**

**By Agentbeast**

**Gwen wore a light blue bathrobe, coincidentally the same color as the sweatshirt she wore on a regular basis. She held a cup of tea in her hand as she walked through her apartment, she passed a window and for a second thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She almost ignored it but realized considering the stuff that has already happened in her life it wouldn't be that big of a shock for something to actually be near the window. She backed up and sure enough there was beaked alien thing staring at her through her window with its arms crossed. Gwen managed to make out the Omnitrix symbol behind its crossed arms. She opened the small window completely but it wasn't big enough for him to fit through.**

"**Uh, that's as much as it opens." Gwen explained. **

**Pterrasaur reached through the window and towards the floor of Gwen's apartment. Gwen backed up slightly and Pterrasaur reached toward the ground with his arm as outstretched as it would go, but what Gwen hadn't realized was that he was actually stretching his arm towards her shadow. Within seconds Gwen's shadow seemed to stretch up and over Pterrasaur's body enveloping him until you couldn't tell the difference between him and the shadow, the shadow soon shrunk back into its original shape. Gwen looked around for her cousin.**

"**Ben?" She called.**

**She noticed her shadow again; it seemed as if it were slowly changing shape from her to something completely different. Eventually Pterrasaur rose from it and returned to his human form. **

"**What's up?" Gwen asked.**

"**Remember those medieval guys we battled a while ago? The ones that wore suits, steel suits and carried swords?" Ben asked looking depressed.**

"**The Forever Knights?" Gwen asked.**

"**Yeah." Ben answered.**

"**What about them?" Gwen asked again.**

"**I ran into one, gathered all kinds of information." Ben replied.**

"**Stop being so dramatic, just tell me!" Gwen demanded.**

"**For starters, a Forever Knight was chosen to join an army of aliens that want to kill me, there was numerous experiments done on him and now he's just barely alive, but stronger than ever. And they have a base somewhere off of the planet; they found the body of a mutant Tetramand, the same one that kidnapped Julie. She may be dead to." Ben said still upset sounding.**

"**Well, did they find her body?" Gwen questioned.**

"**No." Ben responded slowly.**

"**Than she may be alive." Gwen tried to smile.**

"**But we still need to find the Forever Knight's base and get rid of them, again." Ben said before dialing through the Omnitrix. **

"**How?" Gwen Questioned, "They could be anywhere in space, anywhere." **

"**I didn't say we were going to find them now. I just wanted you to know incase you happen to come across some giant planet like base."**

"**Oh." Said Gwen. **

**Ben walked over to the other side of the apartment; he stepped out onto the fire escape. Gwen followed him. **

"**Bye." Ben said his voice sounding even more depressed than when he had arrived at her apartment. **

**He jumped from the fire escape and slammed down his Omnitrix. **

**His fingers changed until there were only three per hand, they each became claws. His hair spread over his body covering him in fur. His skin, that was no longer visible, turned purple and some stretched to create wings coming off the back of his arms. He also grew three claws from his feet while his ears grew much larger. **

**Gwen watched Ben's transformation, Frost Bite, glide away towards an unknown destination. She went to bed.**

**Gwen's dream was strange and seemed to never end. All it was, was a red Brain Storm like alien with metallic skin and a couple of wires sticking from it's head. There seemed to be a constant frown on it's face and permanent fear in it's glassy eyes. **

**Ben wandered the streets of Bellwood, again. He kicked a stone continuously in front of him and allowed his mind to wander. He missed Julie and was worried about her. He would have bought a smoothie but was too depressed about Julie being gone, possibly forever. He continued to mope around tiredly on the walk to his house. He wasn't sure why he didn't just fly or teleport home, but he just felt like walking and thinking. But now it hurt to think. Sighing, he brought the Omnitrix closer to his face and turned the dial, numerous alien holograms were viewed until he chose one.**

**He watched his hands change as the rest of his body did something similar. His thumb seemed to slowly combine with the rest of his hand until there were only four digits per hand. The skin tightened forming many ridges and bumps and eventually, it seemed as if he had no skin at all. The Omnitrix swiftly relocated itself on his back as the skin finished tightening and disappearing on his ribs and spine. All of the muscle in his body had already started to combine with every bone in his body, making them stronger and more durable. Most of the veins somehow disappeared from his body but the few that hadn't felt like they were on fire. His legs, in away, crushed in on themselves almost disintegrating into the air. He felt his spine begin to slowly, and painfully elongate itself into a tail that'd replace his legs. His skull had begun to rapidly change shape now as well. His jaw slightly morphed into an odd position that made him look like he was constantly smiling, the pain he was currently experiencing shook his burning brain. The eyes on his head became slanted and glowed green much like the inside of his mouth and what was visible of the inside of his body. His elbows suddenly sprouted large sharp almost dagger like bones and he looked like some sort of messed up skeleton, from the pits of hell. Then, instantaneously nearly every part of his body burst into a horrible orange flame completely engulfing his morphed body for a second or two for the end of his transformation. He was coated with fire everywhere but his skeletal hands, spiked elbows, and a couple other bones including what looked like his ribs and some of his spine. **

"**Really? My life isn't bad enough as it is that my girlfriend was kidnapped and my friend wants to kill me? And my know-it-all cousin seems to either always be around or always needs to saw something that she thinks I care about. Apparently, I needed something else to screw up in my life, that something being the Omnitrix, again." Extreme Ignighter mumbled, flying down the streets and illuminating every dark corridor, yard or house, he passed. **

**Eventually Ben made it to his house and returned to his human form, studying it he remembered back to when he bought it; he hadn't had enough money so Julie offered to pitch in. He had denied her help at first saying that it was her money and she should keep it, but Julie could be persistent. However, she had made the deal with him that if she gives him money, she also gets to help choose the house. Ben dreaded this at first expecting something ultra girly, but was satisfied with the results. It was a small green cabin (his favorite color of course) that was, on the front side, secure with a door that had its own security system and windows that appeared if you pressed a button while inside (It hadn't come like this, Kevin had been over once or twice). The other half of the house had glass walls that served as large windows; it wasn't visible from where Ben was standing. There was also a large pool in the back of the house, in fact it was only a few steps from the glass sliding door in the back of the house. There were a couple trees that tried to stretch over the house and one over the pool, but when the house was being built the Plumbers decided to help excavate, build and enhance the house. Probably, only because he threatened to do it himself as an alien. The small house itself was in a forest, not in the middle of it, but right on the edge, but still where most people wouldn't find it.**

**He attempted to open the door and when it didn't budge he hit his head against the door.**

"**Ben." He was even more annoyed with himself because of his stupidity, the door opened. **

**He emptied his pockets on a kitchen counter without bothering to turn the light on, he left the dark room and entered another, darker room. He dropped himself onto his bed after removing his shoes and nearly fell asleep immediately. He rolled onto his side.**

**In a shadow that Ben was turned away from two eyes lit up purple. **

**Ben was asleep until he felt something slam into his back. He fell off of his bed and looked around, he didn't see anyone. By now Ben new better than to believe that there was nothing there. He quickly slapped down the Omnitrix without bothering to choose a specific alien. **

**The Omnitrix moved up his arm as he felt his fingers merging and his body got slightly numb as his skin changed shades and some of it combined to form orbs on different parts of his body. His hair disappeared and his tail sprouted from his spine. His feet became dually clawed and his skull changed shape only slightly. His ears grew larger, much larger. His clothes melted into liquid and they spiraled around his body until every color but the black and white disappeared, the black and white settled on a shape and became solid again. **

**Immediately after the transformation was complete Emphasize saw the glowing. **

"**What bright eyes you have." Ben teased the intruder who stayed silent. "Well, how'd you get in?" He tried asking. Emphasize stayed near the window and in the light cast from the moon. A figure stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight. She looked shockingly familiar, shockingly exactly like his cousin. **

"**Gwen." Was how she answered Ben's question, there were few people who could get into his house because of the voice analyzer; however it was programmed to accept the voice of him, Gwen, Max and Julie. **

"**Gwen?" Ben tried to figure out whether it was his cousin. **

**A sphere fell from the sky landing next to the pool behind Ben's house. An oval shape followed and as it landed metal legs sprouted from its bottom and a metal casing fell off of it to reveal a Cerebrocrustacean with smooth metallic red skin, a constant frown and permanent fear in its glassy eyes. Wires shot from the first sphere digging into the Cerebrocrustacean's head. **

**Gwen mumbled something under her breath, a purple tornado formed from her outstretched arm and it spun towards Emphasize who dove towards the floor next to his bed. When the magic twister had stopped he jumped towards the window, in an attempt to not have his house completely destroyed he's draw her out of the house. On his way out of the now open window he felt an energy blast hit his back and he fell to the ground on his lawn. Gwen jumped out of the window following her cousin. Random bolts of energy surged from the part Anodyte's body striking random things. The bolts were getting stronger and thicker the closer she got to Emphasize. Emphasize backed away in fear, he backed into a tree. Gwen unleashed the mana and it took a form similar to a laser, it hit directly where Ben's transformation had sat along with the tree and plenty of the ground. Eventually the mana laser died down and what was left of the burning tree fell to the ground. Gwen was about to turn when a sound erupted from under the tree. Emphasize grew from about the size of a mouse to double the size he was earlier.**

"**I don't want to hurt you Gwen." He tried warning. **

**She started to mumble another spell but something long and a shade of brown snaked its way around Gwen's body and over her mouth. He had made his tail start growing longer before he warned Gwen. She struggled to get out but Emphasize's tail was to strong, but she struggled enough that she fainted. He retracted his tail and returned to his human form. That was when he first noticed the abnormal Cerebrocrustacean near the pool. Ben walked towards it but electrical waves were emitted from its legs and through the ground in Ben's direction. The crablike alien continued to shoot more waves but at Gwen who was just waking up.**

"**Ben, where are we?" Gwen stood and looked around.**

"**My house. There's another of Animo's experiments I suggest we don't get to near it." Ben studied the Cerebrocrustacean.**

**Gwen walked up to it and circled its body, it didn't move. She got on her knees in front of it and looked it in the eyes. Its glassy eyes. **

**She suddenly clutched her head and started making random noises, she had a horrible head ache and her head felt all messed up. Ben put two and two together. **

"**Gwen!" He yelled. "He's trying to get into your head!" **

**An electric force field surrounded Gwen and the mutant Cerebrocrustacean. It died down when Gwen's eyes lit up pink and she stopped struggling.**

"**Okay fine. But I'm coming too." Ben smiled slapping his palm against the Omnitrix. **

**His toes morphed themselves until he had two claws per oddly shaped foot; his skin was slowly changing to purple. On each hand, two of his finger disappeared into his hand and other three elongated with claws on the tips. Odd almost frill like things sprouted from his violet elbows while spikes appeared on his thighs and another came out of each leg closer to his feet. His mouth split in two horizontally and moved to each side of his face, his eyes turned yellow and lacked a pupil; his hair was also now gone. Two thin wings swiftly sprouted from his back, they were a darker purple than his skin yet thin enough to see all of the veins in them, but they were strong enough to keep him in the air. **

**A strange noise emitted from the openings in his face before he sprang off of his feet, grabbed Gwen by her arms and flew up into the air. He stayed in the air with his wings flapping and concentrated as hard as he possibly could on her, his vision went black. He sent a noise into her mind via his psychic abilities. **

**The noise translated into, "Gwen!"**

**Nothing happened for a short while, but then something appeared that Brain Wave (Ben's transformation) could see despite the blackness in his vision. The same Cerebrocrustacean that was on the ground in front of his pool. He messed around slightly with her mind until he caused her to faint. He left her mind and could see again, he put Gwen on the ground. He suddenly turned and flew at the Cerebrocrustacean and before the crablike alien could do anything about it Brain Wave was reading his thoughts and observing everything going on in his head. Within seconds Brain Wave caused the experiments body to become limp. He stepped in front of the dead experiment, placed his foot on its head, and kicked it into his pool so that it would stay dead. As it hit electricity rippled through the water. **

"**Are you alright?" Gwen woke up to immediately see Ben.**

"**Fine," she replied, "tired, but fine."**

"**Good." Ben smiled, it was the first time she had seen him smile for a while.**


End file.
